


Junkenstein's Revenge

by caek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caek/pseuds/caek
Summary: On a dark and stormy night Dr. Jamison Junkenstein resorts to black magic to bring life to his creation. This is the story of a man seeking revenge, and the four mercenaries tasked with stopping him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun. I hope everyone's enjoying the Overwatch event.

Prologue

The night was dark, and the floor cold. Dr. Jamison Junkenstein was unsure how long he had been unconscious with his cheek to the stone floor of his laboratory, but he was reluctant to get to his feet. The ringing in his ears caused dizziness each time he opened his eyes. He kept them closed as he got to his feet and pressed both hands to his head as if to stop his brain from sloshing around in his skull. All he could recall was a witch, a scowling pumpkin, and...

A rumbling thunder reminded him of what he was doing before he passed out, and promptly he dropped his hands to his sides and rushed to his examination table just a few steps away. The ground beneath it charred black from the lightning that struck before. 

It was empty. 

Heavy footsteps dragged closer from behind and Junkenstein turned around with a single jump. 

“Hello?” There was little fear left in his voice when he realized that his experiment must have been a success. His creation was nowhere to be found, but that was proof enough that the spark of life had brought consciousness to his carefully crafted monstrosity. 

The footsteps stopped somewhere in the shadows, too far away for Junkenstein to see or make out. The smile on his face was all teeth as he tiptoed over cautiously, not wanting to scare his new friend. The first moments of life could be terrifying, after all. 

“Come out, big fella. It’s okay.” he coaxed, slowly inching closer to the sound of labored breathing.

A grunt was the only response he received before a large metal hook shot out and pulled him in, and away from the light. It was too dark to make out the details but Junkenstein was in awe of the creature that stood before him. Nearly twice his height and several times his width, but perfect in every way because he was there and he was alive.

His small unconscious giggle turned into cackling laughter as he wrapped his arms as far as he could manage around the waist of the monster. His monster. Junkenstein's Monster.


	2. The Black Forrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our adventurers make their way through the wood, The Witch, The Reaper, and the Mad Doctor plan an assault on the castle.

“Whoa there. Easy.” The Gunslinger lifted his hands to show he was unarmed, in a way. 

“Kindly remove yourself from my path.” The Archer was reluctant to lower his bow, but did so when he saw the man was without weapon. 

Jesse McCree had been following the archer through the Black Forest for some time, and little of it was actually spent in silence. The cowboy was currently standing right in front of him to deliberately block his path, a desperate attempt to force the archer to reason with him. “Quit that lonewolf crap, and let’s team up. Clearly we’re headin’ the same way, an’ I reckon it’s for the very same job.”

“No,” The response was decisively stubborn as he attempted to push past the Gunslinger, leading with his bare shoulder.

“Hm. Funny how you didn’t mind much ‘til you found out we’d be splittin’ a reward.” The Gunslinger shifted to block the archer once more, looking at him with enough hopeful conviction to turn a vulture from a carcass. 

“Very well.” The Archer relented, returning his arrow to quiver so they could continue on their journey. By the looks of it they would soon arrive.

“By the way, I didn’t catch yer name there, partner.”

“Hanzo.” His family name was best left unsaid for the time being.

“Mighty good to meet you, Hanzo. The name’s McCree.”

\--------

In the middle of the woods, a woman sipped her tea carefully. 

“We are wasting time.” A gruff voice complained from some distance away.

“Jack, I will assure you, no one is going to get to the Reaper before I finish this.” she laughed, gesturing for the Soldier to come over. “Try this tea. It will calm you.”

As disgruntled as he seemed to be just then, the Soldier made his way back to the small fire the alchemist had started just to brew a single cup of tea. He crouched near her and brought the dainty teacup to his lips for a taste, mostly just to humor her.

“How is it?”

“Black,” he laughed, eventually getting to his feet once more.

“Forgive me. I must have forgotten the sugar and cream in my other bag.” 

The sound of her laughter gave the Soldier some ease of mind. The fight to come would be difficult, but he believed they could achieve their mission. 

 

\---------

 

“My lord, I have word that the men you sent for will be arriving tonight.”

“Bah, that will be too late.” The deepness of the Lord’s voice boomed through the castle, setting his entire council on edge.

“What do you recommend we do?” 

“Lock the doors. No one gets into this castle until morning.” 

A soft weak voice came from the group of his most trusted advisors. “And what of the visitors?”

“Send them a message.”

\---------

“What does it say?”

“Says we gotta stand watch tonight. No one gets through the doors, else we ain’t gettin’ paid.”

The Archer let out a slow sigh, but released the messenger to leave before night fell and it would be too dangerous to return home to his family. “That sounds simple enough.”

“So if you die, I’m gonna get your cut of the cash, right?” 

Hanzo laughed at the Gunslinger’s words and shook his head slowly. “I will not die this night, gunslinger, and neither will you.”

\------

The Witch had returned much to Junkenstein’s dismay. He was in the middle of taking measurements of his creation so that he could fit him with clothes that were more than just cut up rags and potato sacks. 

“We have reason to believe someone we need is hiding within the castle walls. The Reaper and I want to take down that door.”

“Mm, the Lord of the Castle is a downright savage. Kill him slowly, if you do.” The mad doctor brushed her off, devoting his full attention to that monster of his. His work was forced to stop when The Reaper appeared from the shadows and roughly pulled Junkenstein away from that hog of a beast. The Monster didn’t take kindly to anyone touching his master, and was uncharacteristically quick to step between the two of them, looming over the Reaper. 

“This is not a request. You and that...thing, will help us. This will be your debt repaid. Or else I can take the life from him just as easily as I gifted it.” Although her voice was pleasant her words were mean and threatening. 

Junkenstein pouted, pressing his face against the soft cold back of his creation while his fingers felt over the stitching holding parts of his skin together. “Fine fine fine. We will help you take the castle, and then I’ll shit on that oaf of a lord meself. Sweet revenge.” 

“Excellent.” The Witch clasped her hands together in delight, looking over the Monster when her associate stepped out of her line of sight. “We take the castle tonight.” She added, glancing over her shoulder at the fabric laid out carefully. “I know just the person to aid with your little sewing project.” The Witch cackled, and The Reaper looked to her knowingly, although terribly annoyed.


End file.
